Cosmetic products such as lip glosses or lipsticks are sold in many different colours. Sometimes, several distinct and differently colored cosmetic powders or pastes will be sold in a single product. For example, cosmetic containers having several compartments for containing colored cosmetic powders or pastes of different colours have been devised.
Prior art cosmetic products have been devised to provide cosmetic powders or pastes of many different colours within a single non-compartmentalized container. For example, prior cosmetic products that include different types of cosmetic powders inside the same container have been made by using a dividing means to temporarily divide the container into adjacent sectors that are filled with different cosmetic powders. These different cosmetic powders are then individually pressed. The dividing means is then removed and all of the powders are subjected to compression to provide a uniform surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,791 is directed to a process for making a cosmetic product having powders of different colours or different characteristics. According to the process, each cosmetic powder is introduced to the container in a different stage. These different stages are interspersed with stages in which the cosmetic powders introduced are compressed. Subsequently, the layered cosmetic powders are excavated in order to expose a surface showing adjacent portions of the superimposed layers.